


Shopping

by prfctdaze



Series: Bite Sized Fics [16]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prfctdaze/pseuds/prfctdaze
Summary: Raphael takes Simon on a little shopping excursion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> livejournal comment_fic fill for the prompt "Shadowhunters, Raphael/Simon Lewis, coffin for two shopping."

"Are you kidding me right now?"

Simon's gaze remains on the gold-plated bronze casket, built for a very large person. Or two average-sized vampires.

"Seriously, Raphael? Seriously?"

"It's a hell of a lot more comfortable than a canoe, don't you think?"

Simon shakes his head. "I don't even know what to say. I am speechless."

"Somebody grab a stake. My work here on Earth is now complete."

"Shut up." Simon smiles and bumps Raphael's shoulder with his own.


End file.
